Citações
by Hellequin01
Summary: Uma amizade inesperada leva a um romance inusitado. BZ/Hr. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Não insistam.**

_Citações_

Já tinham se passado cinco anos. Desde Hogwarts, desde a Guerra, desde tudo.

Blaise Zabini nunca fora muito conhecido durante os tempos de escola, não que ele quisesse qualquer tipo de atenção, ele deixava essa parte para Draco Malfoy, um dos seus melhores amigos.

Ele tinha sido acusado de ser um seguidor Daquele-Que-não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, passou alguns meses em Azkaban antes de ter provado sua neutralidade durante a Guerra.

Ela tinha seguido. Lendo, escrevendo, trabalhando.

Já fazia algum tempo que eles se viam todos os dias de manhã, naquele velho e confortável café.

Ele sempre pedia a mesma coisa. Expresso sem açúcar.

Ela tomava chá. De canela.

Eles nunca se falavam. Um leve aceno de cabeça, ás vezes.

Isso é, até algumas semanas atrás.

* * *

"Posso sentar?"

Ela derrubou um pouco de chá, surpresa, "Claro".

Ele deu um sorriso ao vê-la tentando limpar a mancha que o chá deixara na blusa branca que usava com um guardanapo. "Sinceramente, Granger, você é uma bruxa", disse, limpando a blusa da garota com um aceno da varinha.

Ela corou. "Obrigada".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Então...", ela começou.

"Então, o quê?"

"Ãhm, você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Ah, isso. Não. Eu só achei que você parecia muito sozinha".

Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo ao italiano.

"Zabini, eu tenho sentado aqui há meses sozinha e você nunca veio aqui me fazer companhia. Falando sério, o que você quer?"

"Sempre lógica, Granger. Você não mudou nada".

"É uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo".

"Você nem ao menos me conhecia".

"Por isso mesmo. Agora vamos, Zabini, o que é?"

Ele deu um sorriso misterioso. "Eu queria conversar".

Ela não se deixou convencer. "Ah, é? E o que alguém como eu quereria conversar com alguém como você?"

"O que você quer dizer, alguém como eu?"

"Um sague-puro, sonserino, rico que não faz nada da vida além de fingir estar muito feliz com sua vidinha medíocre".

Ele riu. "Muito impressionante, Granger, a sua capacidade de se enganar quanto às pessoas. Não é exatamente a sua área, não é mesmo? Pessoas, quero dizer. Você dizia que eu era preconceituoso durante o colegial, o que você está sendo agora?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sobre o que você quer conversar".

"Sobre nada. Sobre tudo."

* * *

E eles conversaram. Conversaram até ela perceber que já devia estar no trabalho há mais de meia hora.

Desde então os dois sentavam juntos todo dia, no mesmo lugar no fundo do café, onde ninguém podia vê-los. E conversavam.

* * *

"Por que você está com o Wesaley?", ele perguntou curioso.

Ela deu de ombros. "É a coisa certa, suponho".

"Supõe?"

"Não tenho certeza... É o que todos sempre esperaram, sabe? Eu e Rony. Rony e eu. Era o que todos queriam."

"É o que você queria?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Importa?"

* * *

"Eu sinto falta de Hogwarts", ela comentou, antes de tomar um grande gole do chá de canela.

"É mesmo? Eu mal podia esperar para sair daquele lugar quando estava lá".

"É... Bem, foi uma boa época. Eu, Harry e Rony éramos inseparáveis. Uma amizade quase-perfeita, o paraíso parecia mais perto na inocência."

Ele sorriu. "Que poético, Granger".

Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele. "Olha quem fala, senhor Eu-Amo-Dylan-Thomas-e-Edgar-Allan-Poe".

"Não se esqueça de Bob Dylan".

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Claro, não posso esquecer o seu precioso Bob Dylan".

Os dois riram.

* * *

"Pobre Lavender! Você partiu o coração dela, seu canalha!"

"EU parti o coração dela? Ela terminou comigo e eu parti o coração dela?"

"Não se faça de santo, Blaise Zabini! Ela só queria ser compreendida, você a empurrou ao limite!"

"'Mulheres não foram feitas para serem compreendidas, foram feitas para serem amadas'".

Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso. "Oscar Wilde. Você é mesmo impossível, sabia?"

"Eu tento".

* * *

"Como era Azkaban?", ela perguntou com cuidado.

Ele ficou sério. "É difícil descrever, me lembro... do frio. Da loucura. Do estado de semi-consciência."

"Doía?"

Ele sorriu sombriamente. "Só quando eu respirava".

* * *

"Eu terminei com a Daphne".

Ela não parecia surpresa. "Mais uma para a sua lista."

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Você tem uma péssima imagem de mim, Granger".

"Não leve para o lado pessoal, amor, eu tenho uma péssima imagem de todos os homens."

"Até do Weasley?", ele perguntou, infantilmente.

"Sim, querido, até do Rony".

"Ótimo".

Ela riu. "Você é tão infantil às vezes sabia?"

Ele deu um sorriso inocente, seus olhos azuis brilhando com malícia.

* * *

"Draco e Pansy. Pansy e Draco. Soa bem, não é?"

"É sim. Eu acho que eles vão ser muito felizes."

"Eles vão", ela disse confiante. "Eles se entendem."

"Nós também nos entendemos, Granger".

Ela ficou em silêncio.

* * *

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou incerto.

"Claro que estou", ela deu um sorriso brilhante. "Por que não estaria?"

"Uh, talvez pelo fato de você ter encontrado o seu namorado de cinco anos na cama com outra?"

Ela suspirou.

"Eu sei que deveria estar chateada, mas... Eu não senti nada."

"Agora, por que mesmo você não é da sonserina?"

" 'Não diga impossível o que apenas aparenta ser improvável. ' "

"Shakespeare? Dá para você ser menos clássica?"

* * *

"Eu sempre amei a neve", ela disse enquanto os dois saíam do café para ver a cidade toda branca. "Um genuíno paradoxo."

Ele lançou um olha questionador.

"Ela é tão fria... que quando em contato com a pele durante muito tempo, queima."

* * *

"Eu te trouxe um presente", ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu também!", ela disse alegre, entregando um pacote caprichosamente embrulhado.

Ele abriu com cuidado para não rasgar o papel escarlate. "Todos os CD's do Bob Dylan! Puxa, obrigado!"

Ela sorriu. "Que bom que você gostou".

"Agora, feche os olhos!"

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar suspeito antes de obedecer.

"O que é?"

"Psiu! Você já vai ver!"

Ela ficou lá. De pé, esperando, ansiosa.

Ele a viu mordendo o lábio inferior com força, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. E a beijou.

Os olhos dela se abriram, cheios de surpresa.

Ele tirou os lábios dos dela, trazendo-a para mais perto dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Feliz Natal."

Ele só teve tempo de colocar algo nas mãos dela antes de vê-la sair correndo do café.

* * *

Ela passou semanas sem aparecer no café. Ele se sentia miserável.

* * *

"Granger? Atende o telefone. Eu não vou implorar, você sabe."

* * *

"Granger, onde você se meteu?"

* * *

"Hermione... Se você quiser, a gente pode fingir que nunca aconteceu... sinto falta das nossas conversas... atende."

* * *

"'Meu tio disse que tenho a fingida indiferença de um homem apaixonado', sabe de onde onde é essa? Dica: filme."

* * *

"Marco Venier em 'Em Luta Pelo Amor'. Pára de me ligar!"

* * *

"Eu pensei que essa fosse ser difícil! Nunca! Até você voltar a ir ao café, quero dizer".

* * *

"Zabini... Vai encher o saco de outra!"

* * *

"Mas você gostou do presente, não é?"

* * *

"O globo é adorável. A neve é de verdade?"

* * *

"É sim. E a bonequinha da moça não tem os cabelos e olhos castanhos e o rapaz tem olhos azuis e cabelos pretos por coincidência."

* * *

"Qual foi o feitiço que faz eles dançarem?"

Ele riu ao ouvir isso.

* * *

"Explorando-me, Granger? Que coisa feia. Mais uma evidência pra apoiar a minha teoria de que você deveria ter saído na Sonserina."

* * *

"Tudo bem, Zabini, eu procuro o feitiço sozinha!"

* * *

"Você não vai achar, querida, eu criei o feitiço."

* * *

"Insuportável."

* * *

"Ora, quem está sendo infantil agora? Quando você vai voltar ao café?"

* * *

"Nunca!"

* * *

"Granger... não é possível que todos esses meses não tenham significado nada para você! Eu deveria ser o sonserino aqui, sabia? Além do mais, tenho certeza que você nunca vá encontrar um lugar que faça uma chá de canela tão bom."

* * *

"Significaram amizade, nada mais. Sinto muito se lhe dei falsas esperanças. Ah! E, antes que eu me esqueça, o comentário do chá foi golpe baixo".

* * *

"Granger... Não tente me enganar, pior, não tente se enganar. Do que você tem medo?"

* * *

"O que você quer dizer?"

* * *

"Exatamente o que eu disse! Por que você não consegue se entregar a nada, você estava muito feliz com o Weasley porque você não gostava dele, não é mesmo, _Hermione?_ Por que ele não poderia te machucar, não é? Bem, novidades para você, você não vai se afastar de mim!"

* * *

"Granger, atende!"

* * *

"Zabini, se você tentar arrombar a porta da minha casa de novo eu vou ser obrigada a chamar as autoridades".

* * *

"Nada vai ser pior do que o Potter! Que diabos, Granger, eu estou com os dois olhos roxos".

* * *

"Sério?"

* * *

"Seriíssimo, sinta-se culpada".

* * *

"Eu vou aí".

* * *

Por toda mansão ouviu-se: "ISSO!"

* * *

E não era perfeito.

Eles discutiam sobre quem era melhor escritora, Jane Austen ou Emily Brontë, qual era o melhor filme, 'Blade Runner' ou 'Casablanca', com quem eles iam almoçar, Harry e Luna ou Pansy e Draco, qual era o melhor cantor, Bob Dylan ou Frank Sinatra.

E, principalmente pela perfeita imperfeição, era absolutamente viciante.


End file.
